Techno Games 2001/Day 7
Day 7 was the seventh of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 11th March 2001 and served as the seventh episode for the second series of Techno Games. Events Artificial Rope Climb Rope Runner vs Citizen Rope Speeder The tall Citizen Rope Speeder failed to move from its position while Rope Runner darted down before rising back up, scuttling up the rope, turning around as it got to the top at the time of 10:68 seconds. Winner: Rope Runner Long Jump Rivet Rivet The High Jump competitor Rivet Rivet was played sideways to perform its long jump. Like with the High Jump, Rivet Rivet using the spring like legs triggering with immediate effect, Shooting itself at a distance of 4.41 metres. The second attempt was far more successful with Rivet Rivet firing right into the air and landing, quite spectacularly upright, on one "leg". It had managed to gain a distance of 6.50 metres. Scorpion Scorpion utilised a rat trap to allow it to spring off. However, during its run it rand toward the jumping line but drove over and went into the sand, then the rat trap trigger went off. This was a no jump. The second attempt was no improvement. Scorpion started off but immediately the rat trap flipped it over before it even reach the jumping line. Rocketry For this competition, there were nine rockets with only six potential qualifying to the final. The objective was to land on a target, or at least closest to the target. Tomahawk Tomahawk shot high into the air, it spiralled slightly and got lost in the misty clouds above. However, it did deploy its parachute and landed slowly back down, below the target at around 14.75 metres. Titania Titania shot off but quickly spiralled towards its left, going completely off course. The parachute didn't deploy too well and the rocket came smashing back at a far off at a distance of 34.50 metres from the target. M.L.V. M.L.V. shot straight into the air and got briefly lost in the misty clouds above. The parachute didn't deploy correctly and the rocket came crashing back down leaning rightwards. It landed 29.50 metres away from the target. Shellshocked Shellshocked returned for the Spot Landing competition. Things did not go well for the rocket which immediately shot in an arch pattern. It didn't deploy a parachute and practically exploded upon impact. It impacted at 47.60 metres away from the target. Blue Blue was angled awkwardly during its run but as it shot into the air, it spiralled leftwards. The parachute didn't deploy properly but did manage to slow down the effect of impacting the ground at a decent distance of 28.05 metres away from the target. Windy City Windy City shot straight into the air and got lost in the clouds for a few moments. However, it deployed its parachute quite early and the rocket slowly descended back down safely. It was at a distance of 33.50 metres. Sickasaurus Sickasaurus shot perfectly straight into the air. It quickly came back down but managed to deploy the parachute just in time for a safe landing. It was at a distance of 28.05 metres. Zatzoomer Zatzoomer shot off in an arch patter similar to Shellshocked before it. It curved across the sky and the parachute failed to deploy as it impacted the ground heavily. It gained the worst distance of the Heat with 74 metres away from target. Heathcliff Heathcliff shot clean into the sky. It came back down with no parachute, and landed heavily back down at 36.05 away from the target. A good flight but not enough to qualify to the final Qualified: Tomahawk, Titania, M.L.V., Blue, Windy City and Sickasaurus Shot Putt Beast of a Machine In its first attempt Beast of a Machine was unsuccessful. The ballista like design failed to make an impact after the ball was fired, but slipped out meaning it went nowhere. The second attempt for Beast of a Machine was far worse than the first. The mechanism failed to trigger correctly and the ball simply rolled off as the device fired afterwards. Long Shot Long Shot's first attempt went well. The catapult like design was estimated to make "ten metres" during the attempt it almost made ten metres and got a stunning 9.10 metres. Long Shot's second attempt was highly admired as it needed to beat Super Slinger's World Record to win the championship, after all it had put on an impressive performance and already beat Beast of a Machine. The catapult went off and the ball flew into the air where it landed at an impressive 11.44 metres which wasn't enough to beat Super Slinger but enough to get Silver Placement. Internal Combustion Sprint Tecumseh vs Ulysses Both robots shot out from the starting line at the same pace. Around ten seconds in the race, Ulysses started getting a short lead in front of Tecumseh but was then quickly overtaken by Tecumseh. Both robots soon got neck and neck again, creating an incredibly tense and close race. However, Ulysses ends up crossing the lanes by accident and knocks into Tecumseh, causing the arena to break and Tecumseh to starting turning left and entering Ulysses' lane. With the broken race lane, it caused problems for both robots. Tecumseh gets it legs caught while Ulysses is trapped by the broken piece and Tecumseh. Eventually, both robots break free with Tecumseh sprinting off only for Ulysses to quickly walk around Tecumseh and in the final stretch, beat the reigning champions in a epic close final. Winner: Ulysses Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Long Jump Category:Episodes with Rocketry Category:Episodes with Shot Putt Category:Episodes with Sprint